Aesop Workshop
by Gretchen Bane
Summary: This is my first story, so it's kind of a long shot. But here goes. Marianette is a puppet for Oz and Grimm to "fix" fairy tales and stories. So this is just some of her adventures and experiences. PLEASE R AND R, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED. and though it doesn't say it, there will hopefully be some romance in here ;) rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

They were famous. Legends. Totally and completely the most awesomely amazing people ever. But how did they become so awesomely amazing you ask? Well, let me tell you. They had A LOT of help.  
Another question that you may have is how I know that. And my answer for you is this:

"Think about it."

My name is Marianette, like the puppet. I'm pretty sure that's because of my job. See, I am the puppet for my two infuriating partners. I "fix" fairy tales. I'm pretty average in build, not too big or too small. My hair is a boring brown with some blonde streaks, and my eyes are my best feature. One's brown, the other is green. I'm about 500 years old, though I look about 20, and my favorite past time is not thinking about work.

Next is Oz. He's infuriating, gorgeous, and a total history nerd. His body stands at a mere 6 ft tall and is usually clad in a t-shirt and jeans. He's described as the angel of us three for his beautifully messy golden hair and dark blue eyes. He's the youngest of our trio at a surprising 400 years old, though he looks 18. He's also our "modern" writer, moderating new stories and sending me down to give authors "better" ideas. His favorite past time is probably harassing me about Grimm, our other partner.

Grimm is the head honcho of our little operation up here in the workshop, a mystical point that's both in and out of time. He's the same age as me, unfortunately, and loves making my job as difficult as possible. He's the ultimate writer, sees everything including ideas for a story, and makes sure that remakes of classics are remade correctly. Again, that involves sending me down to Earth to make sure the stories are all going according to plan. He's amazingly tall, around 6' 3", and loves wearing his black trench coat. His black hair is shaggy and frames his pale face, which contains a pair of startling green eyes. And his favorite thing to do EVER is harass me about everything.

And we all make up Aesop Workshop, a company that's hidden in and out of time. It's surprisingly spacious and well lit, with living quarters for each of us. We can even see the sun and the sky. But I don't really get to enjoy the workshop all that much, as I am often shoved into time's mainstream to fix stories. And yes, before any of you ask, I have seen The Doctor in his TARDIS. So let's go fix some fairy tales, shall we?

**AN: Hi guys, glad to be actually publishing a story. Yes, this is my first story, no I don't know what fandom this is based off of, I kind of think it's fairy tales in general. But please, R and R, and tell me if I should keep continuing with this. Bye, hope to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys this is the author speaking! **

**I'm kind of surprised that I got any reviews with this story, but because I did I'm going to keep writing it.**

**YOU ALL KEEP THESE STORIES ALIVE SO IF YOU WANT MORE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sorry I haven't posted much on this story but have on my other ones this story is complex to plan out. But here we go, CHAPTER 2 START!**

It had been 5 days since I was sent into the Ather, and it was the longest amount of time I had ever had between jobs. It seemed that no one was writing any fairy tales that needed to be tampered with, so business was slow, unfortunately. But it was around midday that I finally snapped.

"GRIMM! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

Oz and Grimm looked up, obviously startled at my sudden outburst. They weren't used to having me in the shop all that often, and I must say I was probably being a pill. But I didn't care. I came to work, not sit around as the Ether slowly kept us in place.

"Mari, please. We are trying to work here." As usual, Grimm responded sarcastically with nothing but the cold shoulder.

"Then work _faster_! I've been stuck up here for 6 FREAKING DAYS!"

"Bratty much?" Oz, the youngest of us three, finally got a word in. Just in time for me to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" I screamed at them, my frustration boiling over.

"You heard me." Oz replied nonchalantly, returning to the brain transmitter in front of him.

The silence that followed was deafening, the boys ignoring me like I was a pouting toddler. Which I was kind of acting like, but it's not like I was going to admit that.

"Hey Mari, I think I got one." Grimm called, sounding relieved and worried,"But I don't think you're going to like it."

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{:)}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"Alright, here we go."

I had changed into a black tank top, black jeans, and a red leather jacket. I had a backpack that contained multiple essentials, a communicator, and my work tools.

"You sure you want to do this one? I know you haven't been out in a couple of days, but still..." Grimm trailed off, his dark eyes holding me at the spot.

"Yeah, I can do it. Besides, I've been to an Alice story before. I can handle it."

Yes. The story I was "fixing" was the one, the only, Alice in Wonderland. The same place that I had my first job at, and where I saw my mentor, Aesop, the founder of our workshop ripped to shreds by the creatures of Wonderland.

**Hi it's me again sorry this chapter was so short but I wanted to leave you guys at an impossible cliffhanger! ;)  
**

**Anyway, Please review and keep reading because...**

**THERE WILL BE A NEW CHARACTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**If you wanna know, you're going to have to read. ;)**

**Anyway, bye bye for now! And Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Marianette practically sprinted to the seat in the left corner of the room. Oz was looking on with curiosity, and Grimm was worriedly walking behind her. The seat was very comfortable and was placed in front of a strangely shaped door. It was ridiculously small and shaped like an oval, but Marianette knew this was because of the world she was about to go to. In the chair was a whip with an aquamarine tip.

In a sense, the whip looked seemingly ordinary. But those who worked in the workshop knew better, because the whip specifically responded to Marianette. The aquamarine tip had been dipped in the Ether at some point because the tip was capable of killing anything, even the creatures of Wonderland, Lewis Carroll's creation of torturous fun. Marianette grinned with pleasure as she cracked it a few times, then hooked the whip to her belt.

Oz was still confused as to why Grimm was being.. well... not Grimm. But he quickly got over it and continued work, falling into the usual routine. Grimm, on the other hand...

**Marianette POV**

"You have _everything_?" Grimm asked, his eyes narrowing as he watched over me. I simply sighed, which was a good enough answer, and proceeded with pulling on my black boots.

"Mari, look at me." Grimm's voice was filled with urgency, and I looked up into his face. There was a slight frown on his face and his dazzling eyes were filled with worry.

"Grimm, I will be fine. I always come back!" I tried to sound cheerful, but the horror of the world that I was about to step into made my voice come out strained, and I was sure that my mismatched eyes reflected my fear and anxiety. After all, I was about to go to the world of raving mad lunatics. For them, killing was fun and simple, and I remembered Aesop's face as his body was torn apart.

"Fine. Do what you need to. And then come straight back. No pit stops." He was serious. It wasn't uncommon for me to disappear into worlds for weeks on end, just to come back and get yelled at by Grimm for disappearing off of the radar.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your skirts in a twist _mom_." We fell into our regular banter, insulting each other without mercy.

I looked at the obelisk door. It was time, and everyone knew it.

"Grimm..." I started, and he pulled me into a suffocating embrace.

"You'd better not die Puppet." Grimm whispered, using his insulting nickname to show how serious he was. In other words, if I died, he would personally track down my corpse, reanimate it, and kill it again.

"You wish Pretty Boy." I whispered to him, trying to find the right thing to say. I know, I could've done better, but hey, he was genuinely worried. I wasn't about to kill the mood _entirely_.

With what I hoped was a confident grin, I whirled around, opened the door, and walked through the door.

**Grimm POV**

It had been three days since she walked in. Three days, and she hasn't walked out. The tension was too much, but the radar didn't work in... well... _different_ areas. Wonderland was in a category all on its own, what with how the impossible was suddenly very possible. I didn'tlike this one bit.

I started pacing, lost in my own personal doubts.

"You know, I don't get what the big deal is."

I whipped around to see Oz, our protege. He was looking at me like I was insane, but hey, I probably am. But the fact that he didn't see the problem with this bothered me, and I immediately set out to prove him wrong, to strip away his innocent view of 'Wonderland' and show him the Hell House it really was.

"What do you mean, Oz?" My voice was low and challenging, and Oz took a step back. Good.

"Grimm, Mari's gone on missions harder than this. All she has to do this time around is get the Mad Hatter and the Queen in the right place at the right time, I don't think-"

"That's the problem," I snarled,"You're not thinking. Oz, Wonderland is an awful place." His eyes widened, and I launched into the story before he could open his mouth.

"You've heard of Aesop, right? The founder of The Workshop?" Oz nodded, and he eased himself into a seat.

"Well, he used to be here when Mari and I were selected. He was Mari's mentor, and I was apprenticed to Carlo Lorenzini, the creator of Pinocchio. He had my job at the time, and I had yours. One day, he reported an Alice remake, so naturally Aesop and Mari went to check it out. They went missing for a month." My heart stopped as I remember the day their signals went dead on the radar. I could feel the panic, see the fear in Carlo's eyes. But I quickly shot the memory down, and continued the story.

"We panicked. We tried to do everything we could, but we weren't able to find them. After that month was up, Mari bust through the door." I gulped before I went on, careful not to upset Oz,"She was practically bleeding to death. One of her arms were broken, her ankle was sprained, and she had a concussion. But she merely siled, and announced the job was done. Aesop never came back."

Oz's eyes were practically bulging."What happened to him? And why didn't she come back earlier?"

"Aesop... he was ripped to shreds by... well, we don't really know. And Mari couldn't come back earlier, because back then the door disappeared until the job was done."

Oz sighed, and hurriedly went to go check the radar, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Mari was still online.

_"Grimm? It's Mari. Is this thing working?"_

"Yeah Puppet." I sighed, her idiocy still amazed me."What do you need?"

_"We seem to have a slight problem..."_

I stopped breathing, my eyes widening. "What happened?"

_"The Mad Hatter says he's Lewis Carroll."_

I couldn't help what happened next. I saw the world flip, and I blacked out. I could hear Oz calling to me, trying to get me to come back to reality. But my mind was on something else, a burning question that shouldn't even exist.

_How is Lewis still alive?_

**AGH I'M SO MEAN! I don't update for a really long time, and then I leave you off with a cliffhanger like that?! I'm sorry, please don't hate me!  
**

**But do R&amp;R, it would be much appreciated!**

**Tell me what you think, and what fairy tales you want in the future!**

**-Hiro**


	4. Chapter 4

**MARIANETTE POV**

To say that the realm of Wonderland is insane is a massive understatement. It's downright psychotic. And by the way, the whole rabbit hole mumbo jumbo isn't a thing. "Alice" slipped into an underwater cave. How she got there, we(meaning Grimm) don't really know. But she did, hit her head, and came up with this psychotic story.

I have to take the hard way down. I used the Ather.

Now some of you may be confused, because before I said Ether, but bear with me, because I can explain that. The Ether is kind of parallel to the space time vortex, which is where our workshop is. The Ather is a whole different story. You see, the Ather is more like the mind scape of every living thing. It's like a big field, but it's sectioned off at certain points.

But anyway, back to the hard way down: I had to scale the humongous cliff that the author created. The cliff represents the insanity level; the steeper and longer the cliff, the more insane the story gets. But climbing is so boring, so I improvised.

I pretty much glided to the bottom. Dangerous and risky, I know, but it gets the job done quicker. I just can't tell Grimm about it, or else he will _flip._

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Wonderland is just how I remember it; huge mushrooms, small trees, life sized flowers, and insane animals ready to rip your arms off. I had to be careful, or else I would end up just like Aesop. The only thing that I have to do is switch out the red roses with white ones, convince the Mad Hatter to have a tea party, and piss off the Red Queen. How hard could that be?

Very hard. Very hard indeed.

Well, first on the list is the Mad Hatter. He should be easy, because he's crazy enough that this might actually work. But it's _getting_ to him that I'm concerned about. I memorized the layout of this Wonderland, and it's very much like the original. I just need to stick to the mushrooms, and once I come upon Caterpillar Grove, I need to run through the jungle.

I started to walk, my determination propelling me forward. This was it. I needed to do this, for the author, for the readers, and for myself. I will get my revenge on Wonderland, I swear it. But now's not the time.

My boots barely made a sound as I swiftly walked through the huge fungi, pausing once or twice to check out the colors and the height of the sun in the sky. It wasn't very eventful, until I was at Caterpillar grove. What I saw was horrific, amazing, and inexplicable.

There was a person lying on the ground. A vulnerable person in a land of monsters, just lying on the ground and looking at the sky. He looked fairly ordinary, his red hair on the longer side, and his clear blue eyes reflected the sky above him. In fact, if it wasn't for his arm, I might've mistaken Wonderland for Earth.

Hi arm was bloody ribbons, too horrific to describe. Carnage lay on the ground everywhere, and as the azure sky turned a blood red, I knew I had to get him to higher ground. What I didn't expect was for him to calmly pick himself up off of the ground and walk away. Towards the jungle.

I started after him, but he was fast. Even though he was walking and I was jogging, he stayed far ahead of me. The scarier thing was, even the trees shied away from him. Whoever he was, he was bad news.

And I'm following him.

As I was lost in thought, the colorful trees and flowers gave way to an emerald green plain, with a crooked house looming in the distance. A large table stretched across the plain, with tea cups, pots, plates, food, tea, and I knew I was in the right place.

What I didn't expect was for the bloody man to pick up a hat, and a door mouse to call him Lewis. I recognized him, and I felt my knees buckle. I swiftly ran back into the thick trees, and set up a camp. I then took out the communicator Grimm made me carry, and called to tell him the news. I was in deeper shit than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

**Wow I haven't posted in a really long time, please forgive me! I will try to do better, as I am almost at the end of the school year, so updates should come a bit more regularly.**

**Alright here we go! We're kicking it off with Oz!**

**OZ P.O.V.**

Grimm was totally freaking out. Which was understandable, considering that Mari was in the unknown of Wonderland, but still. He fainted when he heard Mari say the name Lewis Carroll. And somehow, I'm going to find out why.

"So... Grimm," I started, leaning back in the leather recliner in Grimm's over the top bedroom,"You feeling better."Even though the lights in Grimm's room were dim, I could see him roll his eyes in his huge four poster bed(I did mention his room was over the top, right?).

"Yes Oz, I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth, telling me that I needed to drop the conversation," You need to get back to work. We can't stay away from the main console for too long while Puppet's out there."

"Grimm, you just fainted. And now you have a fever. I think you can take a little break while the Anectite I gave to you works." I noticed his shoulders slump, and I knew I had won the battle. (**By the way, Anectite works like Ambrosia/Nectar from Percy Jackson. In case you don't read Rick Riordan, it's like an all healing thing.)**

"What do you want to know?" Grimm sounded resigned, which scared me a little. He was never one to give up so quickly. Neither Mari nor I have ever won against him at anything, not even board games. The dude's a freaking card shark.

"I think you already know." I said, not looking at him, trying to appear nonchalant while I was dying to know.

"Right. Lewis... Oh heavens, where do I begin?" Grimm squirmed a little, then looked me directly in the eye, and began to tell the story.

"Mari and I weren't the only apprentices the company had. There was a third field agent, and his name was Lewis Carroll."

**Mari P.O.V.**

Night was falling. The blood red sunset turned into a bluish black, like a bruise. My camp wasn't anything special, but I had to be cautious here. I had burrowed into the ground, and covered the top with leaves from the canopy of the trees. Hopefully, I wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

I sat in the inside. Calling it a tent or tarp wouldn't be accurate. It was more of a canopy with tarp walls that lifted off the ground and had a hard floor. Grimm had written it up for me. On the inside was a sleeping bag, my whip, and anything else I may need.

My camp was in view of the Mad Hatter's home, and as far as I could tell, they were still having their tea party. Good. That way, I can observe how the nightlife approaches them.

I had my back turned for just a second, and suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around, and he was there. Lewis.

"If you want some tea, you only need to ask." His auburn hair was long and unkempt, and fell into his emerald green eyes.

"What?" I sounded stupid and surprised, but only that last part was true.

"Well, what with the way you were watching our tea party, it looked like you wanted to join." He was so sweet, so innocent...

He was still the boy he was 400 years ago. Still the sweet, innocent one of us three.

So I followed him to the tea party.

**Back to Oz P.O.V.**

"There was a third field agent?" My voice bounced off of Grimm's dark walls as he heaved himself up so that we would go back to the main console.

"Yes. Lewis Carroll. He murdered Carlo Lorenzini."

**Alright, this chapter was really short and got really weird. But please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Sincerely,**

**Hiro**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! I changed my Pen name, I am now Gretchen Amarilly... wow that's weird, typing this name for the first time... but yes I am hiro1000.**

**This chapter is going to be about Marianette, Oz, and Lewis' past. So bear with me as I try to wrote this out.**

**Without further ado, read on!**

**Grimm P.O.V.**

I knew something was up from the minute Aesop left through the front door, not the Ather door. Carlo and I were monitoring the Ather, as usual. But, of course, nothing happened. No new stories needed fixing, no stories that needed to be reviewed, nothing. It was as if, the minute Aesop walked out the front door, he froze all ideas. Which was ludicrous, because Aesop shouldn't be able to do that.

"Grimm, check that far monitor." Carlo ordered, his graying mustache moving slightly. Which was hysterical, because it looked like Carlo had a little fuzzy caterpillar above his mouth. I chuckled to myself, and gave the far monitor a quick glance.

"Done. What's next Gramps?" I walked back over to Carlo.

"Grimm!" Carlo's eyes narrowed, " I am not a fool, nor your grandfather. Actually check it this time."

And while I headed back to the far monitor, I kept muttering things like,"Stupid Old Geezer, I checked it already. I think you actually are a fool. Oh yeah, and your mustache? It looks like a-"

"Grimm! Just check it, ya big dummy!" Great. Now the Puppet's awake, and she's bothering me.

"Last I checked Puppet, my IQ was 140. Yours was, let me see if I can remember... 125." Carlo face palmed, and I suddenly saw why; although the silly Puppet didn't have her whip, she was in front of Aesop's Arsenal. The Arsenal contained just about everything from nerf guns to nuclear bombs. I'm just hoping that she doesn't pick the nuclear weapons.

"What'd you say?" She was truly intimidating, only seven years old, with almost all of the powerful weapons in the world and in the world's future in the palms of her tiny little hands.

"Marianette, don't bother with him. He's just being a seven year old boy." Said a voice coming by the main door. Carlo let out a sigh of relief, and immediately walked over.

"Aesop, what took you so long? These two children almost blew the workshop to pieces again." Carlo said, standing by his friend.

The two men were nothing alike. Carlo was a genius, had a big bushy mustache, and wore a suit at all times. His eyes were hard, and he was strict, but Marianette and I had grown to love him, and he had grown to love us. That is, when we weren't about to destroy our home.

"Sorry, I had a call from Persinette." Aesop replied, his deep voice thundering in the room. Aesop had a rougher look than Carlo, what with his 5 o clock shadow, electric blue eyes, blue jeans, and outdoorsy t shirt.

"How is she? Is she okay? Is everything all right? When can I see her again? When-" Marianette's questions about her old caretaker where cut off by a whimper coming from behind Aesop.

A small boy walked out from behind Aesop, and he was slightly crying. He had crazy auburn hair, and his eyes were some of the greenest things I had ever seen. He carried with him a large top hat, and he dressed in red.

"Everyone," Aesop said,"This is Lewis Carroll. He is a new field agent, and he begins tomorrow."

**WOAH! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN A REALLY LONG TIME! AH!**

**Please don't hurt me! I had finals and schoolwork, so I didn't get to work on this a lot. I hope you enjoyed a little look into Marianette, Grimm, and Lewis' past. I am not totally sure if I'm going to leave it at that, or continue with it in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, please Review! Your suggestions help me out a lot, I promise!**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Gretchen **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! So many people are actually checking out this story! **

**People, I thank you... YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND INCREDIBLY AWESOME AND JUST AGH! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time... like, really long... think it was over three months-**

**Anyway, I will try to be more frequent, but the universe is forever trying to thwart my plans.**

**WHY?!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7!**

**Marianette's P.O.V.**

I didn't mean to follow Lewis back to the house, it just sort of happened. He had mesmerized me with his cat like eyes, and the shock of seeing someone that I thought to be dead must've been too much for my brain to handle.

He dragged me through the trees, and it was then that the non stupid half of my brain decided to start working again. Just like that, I had flipped him on the ground and had a knife to his throat.

"Is there a problem?" He asked so innocently, my heart ached for me to handle this situation in this way. "I do believe that we shouldn't promote violence here," he looked up at me, and there was a hint of fear in his eyes,"Don't you agree?"

So I did the only thing that I could do. I let him up from the ground, and stared into those deep eyes for any trace of emotion. But once again, the shields were up, and his eyes were empty like those of a machine.

"Shall we continue on our way?" He held out his arm, the non mutilated one, and I took it. "By the way. you never bothered to divulge your name."

At this, I remained silent. If there was one thing that Aesop had ever taught me, it was to not let strangers in. Even though the fact that he didn't remember killed me, I forced myself to remain silent.

"Not a talked, eh?" He grinned a little at that,"that's funny. You looked so familiar, but like with everything from my past, I couldn't quite place it."

My breath caught in my throat, and I struggled to remain calm. Nonetheless, my eyes began brimming with tears.

"I do know you, don't I?" He tried to look at my face, but I turned away."And you apparently know me. But you need a name, and if you don't tell me, I'll make one up~"

He looked again for a reaction, or possibly a sign, that I would divulge information. But when I did nothing, he just sighed.

"Very well. What shall I call you..." He trailed off, and suddenly his eyes were human again, filled with delight."I shall name you Kukla. It means doll, or puppet, in some foreign language."

I was thankful that he looked away then, because my eyes overflowed with tears.

**Another very short chapter, sorry!**

**I was trying to gain a little more insight with Lewis, and I think that I accomplished that... hopefully...**

**Anyway, please review because your opinions can make my story so much better.**

**Happy reading!  
~Gretchen**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, so two things; 1, I just looked back and realized that I messed up big time with Lewis' features. In earlier chapters I said that he had blue eyes, but he does in fact have green eyes. Sorry about that.**

**And 2, I decided to update this soon because all of the fanfics that I'm following haven't updated for over a week. So yeah. I decided not to be that mean to you guys this time.**

**Any who, the following chapter is, finally, in Lewis' P.O.V.. And in case you didn't know, because I probably will mention her, Persinette is the old name for Rapunzel. **

**Happy reading~!**

**Lewis(finally) P.O.V.**

Kukla remained silent as I dragged her back to the huge lawn of Mallymkun's huge home, considering that she was a door mouse. The March Hare was nowhere to be seen, which was either a good thing or a bad thing. I really wasn't sure at this point. But all the way, Kukla kept crying her tears, probably thinking that I couldn't see them.

Which brought me to another question: Who was this girl? She obviously knew me, otherwise her aura wouldn't be reacting this strongly to me. That meant that she knew where I came from, who I was, and how I got here. And maybe, she knew how to get out of here and bring me back to the world that I belonged in. That would be nice.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a ringing that came from Kukla's back pocket. Her face suddenly contorted into something that resembled fear, as if she were scared of how I would react to this. she then stopped, and looked at me. Tears were spilling out of her wide mismatched eyes, and she slowly backed away from me in fear.

"Kukla, what are you doing?" The hurt was evident in my voice, and she cringed. She kept backing away from me, and the pain in her eyes made me want to cry.

"Lewis, I'm so sorry." Her voice was filled with regret, and the tears were flowing freely now,"It's all my fault."

And with that, Kukla ran back into the forest of Wonderland, my only link to my past was now gone. But then I heard the beeping again, and looked at the purple grass. There was a sleek black rectangle, with blue buttons, and noises were coming out of it. I picked it up, and hit the big blue button in the middle. The device immediately sprang to life, the big blue button glowing green.

"Hello? Who is this?" I whispered into the thing, my heart skipping a beat as I realized that I knew what this was. It was a communicator. But how did I know that...?

_"Lewis? Is that you?"_ A male voice was coming out of the communicator, filled with wonder, hate sadness, and joy.

_"Considering that you haven't answered, I am going to assume that it's you. Hello Lewis, it's been a long time. I am Grimm, and the idiot who spoke before was Oz." _At this, a muffled protest came from behind this Grimm person. His name sounded so familiar...

_"Lewis, listen. The only reason that the Puppet-er, Marianette- would leave this communicator in your possession was if something has gone wrong. So I'm calling you back out into the field soldier." _

I was so confused, but I recognized the name Marianette, if only I knew who this person was...

"You mean Kukla?" I asked, trying to comprehend these people. Snickers came from the communicator, and I could hear that Oz person cracking up in the background.

_"Sure, Kukla. Anyway, listen: follow exactly what I say, and no one will get hurt. Not you, not me, not," _he laughed again_," Kukla."_

So I don't know what made me listen to these voices coming from a box, but as my adoptive care taker Hatter would say, _Trust the mad ones, they'll make the most sense._

So I set off into the forest after Kukla, my shredded arm in pain, and found her camp. There, I decided to catch up a bit.

**Another really short one, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me! Anyways, please review because I like to hear others opinions on my work.**

**Thanks again!**

**Sincerely, Your Friendly Neighborhood Gretchen**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SO SORRRY! BUT I HAD SUMMER SCHOOL, not because I failed a course, AND FAMILY CAME, AND SUMMER HW, AND THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW SCHOOL STARTS!:( I HAD A CHAPTER, BUT MY LITTLE BROTHER DELETED IT!**

**I don't know how long it's going to take to remake it, but I will try to get it to you guys soon! I promise!**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Friendly Neighbor hood Gretchen.**


End file.
